


Hell of a Living

by Merfilly



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Zoë looking at her life.





	Hell of a Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Her husband held her heart, and Mal held her soul.

That was one way Zoe had of looking at her life. She was a follower, steady to the core, always having her crew's back, especially her captain's.

Outside of doing right and making as much of life as she could, with those two men and the rest of the crew, she didn't always feel like there was much else.

The good thing was that she was more than satisfied enough with life just how she had it.

It was a living, and it was a hell of a family too.


End file.
